1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermoplastic elastomer having improved surface characteristics for skin contact applications, pressure ulcers and wound management.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,664 discloses a gel composition that includes water, mineral oil and two polyoxyethylene-polyoxybutylene block copolymers designated copolymer A and copolymer B. The block copolymers are cogeneric mixtures of conjugated polyoxybutylene-polyoxyethylene compounds containing in their structure oxybutylene groups, oxyethylene groups and an organic radical derived from a water-soluble organic compound containing a plurality of reactive hydrogen atoms and 2 to 12 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,284 discloses a gelatinous composition that contains an intimate melt blend admixture of poly(styrene-ethylene-butylene-styrene) triblock copolymer having a styrene end block to ethylene and butylene center block ratio within the range of 31:69 to 40:60, and high levels of a plasticizing oil. The gelatinous composition is transparent and has a combination of properties including high elongation and tensile strength and shape retention after deformation under velocity impact and stress conditions. The gelatinous products of this invention are soft, flexible, and have elastic memory, characterized by a gel rigidity of from about 20 gram to about 700 gram Bloom.
Products made from these gelatinous compositions tend to rupture and crumble when under shearing stress conditions. Moreover, these prior methods and products do not have certain surface characteristics of elastomers which are beneficial in a variety of applications. More particularly, if used in applications where the composition is in prolonged contact with human skin, the friction produced by such products, coupled with a lack of sufficient lubrication, can produce patient discomfort.
What is needed is an improved method of making an elastomer composition where the surface characteristics of the elastomer are beneficial in skin contact applications. Specifically, the needed elastomer composition would provide enhanced patient comfort and satisfaction when used in applications that include prolonged skin contact.